csifandomcom-20200225-history
Going Ballistic
Going Ballistic is the twenty-first episode and season six finale of . Synopsis In the sixth-season finale, a man dies when he falls from a vacant high-rise building. When a new medical examiner, Shannon Higgins arrives at the scene to inspect the body, she is shot in the head and dies almost immediately, triggering a gunfight between the Miami PD and the unseen shooter. The investigation reveals the man was involved in illegal ammunition sales. But the case gets personal when Horatio links the victim to Kyle's stepfather. Plot Shannon Higgins, the ME replacing Alexx, shows up at the CSIs latest crime scene to determine the cause of death for a man found dead outside an abandoned building. Moments later, when she notices the man's chest rattle and calls for fire and rescue, shots are fired, killing her instantly. The shooter escapes, so the team turns to the dead body of the man, Manny Ortega, who apparently plunged to his death after crashing through one of the windows of the building. His brother, Juan, comes to claim his belongings and identify his body. Juan tells Delko his brother would disappear for weeks at a time. In the room Ortega fell from, Ryan and Natalia discover blood on a fallen ladder. The blood leads them to Evan Caldwell, an ATF agent who tells Horatio his criminal record is faked so that he can blend in among the thugs he infiltrates. Manny's death was an inconvenience; Evan was trying to get him to reveal who he was trafficking illegal munitions for, but Manny wouldn't crack. Evan claims he left Manny alive--after punching the ladder in anger. Delko gets Higgins' replacement, Thomas Wellner, to show him the trajectory of the bullets took when they hit Manny's body, allowing Delko and Calleigh to discover the shooter was firing from a nearby parking structure. The CSIs discover several unspent rounds and a broken gun grip, leading them to suspect the gun misfired and their shooter might have powder burns on his body. After scouring area hospitals for people suffering recent powder burns, Horatio has Ron Saris brought in. The man has burns on his neck, which he claimed happened at the firing range. Prints on one of the unspent rounds from the parking garage leads the CSIs to Brad Gower, who tells the CSIs he sells ammunition and does spot checks on bullets, meaning his prints are likely on thousands of rounds. He notes that he has an independent defense contract, but agrees to help Horatio trace the shipment the bullet was in. In the lab, Calleigh examines the bullets, noticing the oxidation on them, but when she gets a call from Tripp, one of the bullets rolls off the lab table and falls to the floor, causing it to shoot up to the ceiling and start a fire in the lab. She's dejected at possibly compromising the case into Delko discovers an undamaged round in the wreckage. Calleigh examines the bullet, determining it's almost forty years old, meaning Gower has illegally been selling old ammunition. Realizing Manny must have known, the CSIs go to Gower's office. He confesses that Manny was trying to sell him prototype ammunition, but when he followed Manny, he saw him talking to a fed. Thinking Manny was going betray him, he followed Manny into the building and gave him a choice: get shot or jump. Manny jumped, but when Brad heard the ME call for fire and rescue, he opened fire, determined to finish Manny off. The CSIs arrest Brad and lead him off, but before they can take him in, he's gunned down by a shooter in a car. Tripp discovers only one entrance wound, but multiple exit wounds, which Calleigh recognizes as being the result of a fused alloy round--a deadly form of ammunition. Calleigh confronts Evan: the ATF agent tells her he knew Brad was selling old ammo, but looked the other way because the rounds were going overseas. He tells her Manny was shopping the fused alloy rounds to buyers, and Calleigh demands the list of his potential buyers. Calleigh shows Horatio the list, and one name pops out: Ron Saris. Saris, who gloatingly tells Horatio that he and Julia Winston, the mother of Horatio's son Kyle, just got married, threatens Horatio, causing the CSI to return the gesture. After finishing with Ron, Horatio confronts Julia and tells her Ron is after her money and he suspects he'll hurt Kyle. He persuades Julia to bring Kyle and meet him at an airfield at 5pm. The CSIs discover the vehicle used in the drive-by shooting of Brad, and though its plates have been removed, they are able to get a cell phone number from the car's blue tooth interface. It leads them to Colin Madison, Brad Gower's associate. He tells the CSIs that a man coerced him into doing so, and agrees to take Calleigh to the man, who turns out to be none other than Juan Ortega, Manny's brother. Juan killed Brad in revenge for his brother's death, but more worrying is the rounds of fused alloy he's been selling. He refuses to tell the CSIs how many rounds he's sold, and threatens Horatio if he's arrested. Horatio laughs and has him taken to jail, where Juan makes a call giving Horatio's name and asking to be told when it's done. Horatio waits at the airfield for Julia but she doesn't show. A gunshot rings out and the CSI falls to the ground. At the station, Ryan Wolfe gets a text message reading, "It's done." Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Winston * Kim Coates as Ron Saris * Allison McAtee as Shannon Higgins * Steve Braun as Brad Gower * David Keith as Agent Evan Caldwell * Lyriq Bent as Colin Madison * José Zúniga as Juan Ortega * Jay Tavare as Manny Ortega * Kurt Long as Thomas Wellner See Also 621